


Sirius Black Gets A New Mate (Not the Friend Kind)

by iLoveSourWorms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLoveSourWorms/pseuds/iLoveSourWorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus and Sirius get trapped in a small room inside of the castle overnight, secrets come out, as do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid, Spying Snivellus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first part in a series I am planning on writing. This particular story is MWPP era and can be considered the Remus and Sirius get together fic.  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr at stevexbuckyinlove, it's mainly stucky but I'm starting to post more and more wolfstar in addition to my other ships.  
> All characters belong to JK Rowling and her beautiful mind!
> 
> UPDATE: I am looking for a beta! If anyone is willing to do that and help me out it'd be excellent! I'm 11,000 words into part two in the series and that in a WIP. Message me if you're interested!

It was the coldest day Hogwarts had seen in over 45 years. Students were given the day off from their lessons, as Professor Dumbledore had logically decided that they'd struggle to work in the bitter cold of the dungeons.

So that is how Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, animagus and werewolf - respectively - found themselves below the grounds of the castle sneaking about. The two boys, both in their sixth year, were taking full advantage of their day off to explore the uncharted territory inside and around the old building.

The pair were initially invited to spend the day with their fellow Marauders, however when James and Peter described their _boring_ plan of heading into Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer and a trip to Zonko's, Sirius and Remus 'politely' declined in favour of their own adventure. 

 

~

 

"But Sirius! We always have a brill day when we sneak out to Hogsmeade! We can go into the Three Broomsticks! If you smile and flirt with Helga for a little bit, she'll probably even give us some firewhiskey!" James pleaded with his friend, even getting down on his knees and tugging on his robes.

"Not today Messr Prongs! Alas, I want to do something different today, I want to do something _exciting_." Sirius stood back from his friend, which in turn caused James to collapse to the ground with an exaggerated cry.

"Padfoooooooooot, pleeeeeease." James had now resorted to press his hands together as though he was praying, shaking them desperately at Sirius.

"Come off it Prongs! We can go to Hogsmeade. If Padfoot doesn't want to come with us that's fine, we can go by ourselves." Peter had ended up hauling James to his feet, dusting off his snow covered robes.

"You know what Wormtail? That's a brilliant idea, you and Prongs can go to Hogsmeade, and I'll stay here with Padfoot." Remus clapped his hand over Peter's shoulder, practically pushing them away. "Have a great day guys! We'll see you later!" Remus grabbed Sirius at the elbow and dragged him in the opposite direction, his heart hammering excitedly at the thought of a day spent alone with Sirius.

 

~

 

Everything was going fine in the boys exploring, that was until they heard a large wooden door - the same one they'd walked into only moments before - slam shut. Remus looked towards Sirius, his eye wild with fear of getting caught. They immediately began running towards the end of the large hall, hoping to avoid being seen by whoever was pursuing them. A small room appeared to the left of where the boys were running, and by Merlin's graces, the door was open. Just as the boys slipped inside the room, they felt a small tugging sensation from inside of their robes. Just as they turned to close the door they saw a smirking Severus Snape standing at the end of the hall.

"How do I always end up letting you talk me into these things Padfoot!" Remus whisper-yelled towards the other boy.

"It's hardly _my_ fault my dearest Moony, if stupid Snivellus hadn't decided to come storming down the stairwell after us, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sirius bickered. Both of the boys stopped talking and held their breaths when the footsteps outside of the room stopped.

" _Colloportus"_ Both of the boys looked towards each other, now they were locked alone in the room together.

"Snivellus! Let us out you oily haired git! I'll bloody get you, you great big stomping baboon!" Sirius had resorted to throwing a variety of colourful insults towards the Slytherin.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning before breakfast, I would just leave you here but I doubt Dumbledore would be very impressed if I left the pair of you to starve. Maybe this will teach you to never threaten me again." Snape answered monotonously.

"You're a great, stinking sod! You do realise I can just use a counter-spell? Bloody prat!" Sirius was now yelling at Snape through the door, Remus went to retrieve his wand from inside of his robes, it was then that he realised his wand wasn't there.

"Uh, Siriu..."

"You listen to me you idiot, I'm just grabbing my wand right now, in about three seconds I'll...". Sirius' voice died off into nothing when his hand came from his robes, it seemed he was also without his wand.

"So sorry to leave you without your wand Black, you'll have it back tomorrow." Snape sounded pleased with himself as he began to walk away.

"How in Merlin's fucking name did he get our wands!?" Sirius screeched. "I'm going to kill that bloody fool, you just wait."

"Pads, calm down."

"I mean it Moony, I'm going to kill him, I might just hang him from the bloody Astronomy Tower and let him freeze! Who does he think he is? Locking us in here like that." Sirius was fuming. If Remus was going to be honest, there was something about Sirius' unadulterated rage that made him even more attractive, the Black temper was famous amongst wizards and it was in moments like this the young werewolf could see why.

Sirius seemed to have tired himself out soon though and before he knew it, the dark haired wizard was sliding down the wall and sat on the floor.

"At least we had a big lunch?" Remus spoke quietly, attempting to remain optimistic. Sirius snorted in response. "Maybe Prongs and Wormtail will come find us tonight? I mean, when we don't come back they'll obviously look for us." Sirius huffed.

Remus found himself sliding down the wall next to his friend, he figured if they were going to be here for a long time, he may as well not wear himself out. Sirius rested his head on the other boy's shoulder instantly, snuggling his head into Resmus' neck. The werewolf instantly found his heartbeat fluttering so loud he could hear it, Remus was pretty sure Sirius would be able to hear it too. When Remus began trying to move Sirius away from his neck, an arm reached out of nowhere and wrapped around his middle.

"Sirius?" The young werewolf peeked out of the corner of his eye, only to see his companion asleep. Remus decided that he'd may as well go to sleep too, seeing as they were going to be there for a long time.

Sirius snuffled quietly in his sleep, and Remus found himself drifting into unconsciousness. 


	2. A Delicate Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wakes up to something different, this is how he reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with it! I know I said that there was only going to be two parts, but I got a little carried away and this has now grown a bit more than planned, there should only be one more chapter. This chapter is what I consider to be explicit and there is also a teeny bit of dub-con if you look. Once again constructive criticism is welcomed and all characters belong to the marvellous JK Rowling!

Sirius slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed; _It was_ _really fucking cold_. The second, and much more distracting thing the first, was the robe covered arm currently wrapped around his middle, as well as his and Remus' entwined legs. REMUS! The legs and arms belonged to none other than Remus fucking Lupin. As Sirius gained even more lucidity, he noticed Remus was slowly rocking into the cleft of Sirius' ass.

"Uh, Moony? Are you awake back there Moony?" Sirius turned his head over his shoulder, and what he saw amazed him. Remus, his best friend in the entire world - save James of course, though he was more of a brother to Sirius - was a sight to behold. Remus' eyes were closed, his eyelashes casting soft shadows over his cheeks. Remus' mouth was opened slightly, and he was huffing out small breaths.

Suddenly, the arm around Sirius' waist moved, the werewolf's hand grabbing his companion tight at the hip and pushing him onto his stomach. Remus let out a soft growl and begin furiously thrusting against the wizard.

This wasn't to say that Sirius wasn't enjoying every second of it, as Remus continued with his ministrations Sirius lay beneath him, achingly hard.

"Wait, Remus! Wake up!" Sirius cried out urgently, as much as he was enjoying himself, Sirius feared that Remus had no idea what he was doing.

As the thrusting stuttered, the hand on Sirius' waist eased the pressure and Remus immediately moved away from his friend and jumped to his feet.

"Pad...Padfoot?" Remus called out quietly. Sirius allowed himself a moment to compose his mentality, as well as tactfully rearrange his robes as to not show off his blatantly obvious erection.

"Are you with me again Moony?" Sirius tried quietly, his friend looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"I... I'm so sorry Pads, I didn't know what I was doing. If I'd have had any clue that it wasn't a dream, I would've stopped instantly." Sirius frowned at this statement, he'd just assumed that Remus' body had enjoyed being pressed so close up against his ass, which despite being extremely  masculine in all respects, had confused his poor friend into thinking he was a lady-friend and led him to molest Sirius in his sleep.

"Are you saying you knew it was me?"

"I really am sorry Pads, I di... Uh, what?" Remus shifted nervously on his feet.

"What you just said, that you didn't know you weren't dreaming? Were you telling me you thought you were dreaming, _about me_ , and then decided that it'd be a good idea to start trying to _do me_  in your dream?" The Black heir looked up at his friend, a grin slowly spreading over his face.

"Shut up, Padfoot." Sirius couldn't help it, he cackled. Poor Moony dropped himself miserably to the floor, painfully obvious boner in plain view of Sirius' searching gaze. When Sirius realised that his friend wasn't laughing along as well, he crawled over next to Remus and grabbed his hand.

"There's something I need to tell you Sirius." Remus looked at his friend, staring dead on into his grey eyes. The seriousness of the situation intensified by the use of his real name.

"You can tell me anything Moony, you know that."

"Well, it's uh... A delicate situation."

"Continue."

"Sirius, I... I don't know why, but I... I'm attracted to you, a lot. I didn't want to say anything but I _like_ you." Remus mumbled quietly. Sirius' eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and in an attempt to keep himself from screaming with joy, he let out a weird, almost pained whine.

"Holy fuck." Sirius winced at the bluntness of his response. After imagining this very moment for the past two years, you'd think he could come up with something with a bit more tact.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I just... You're my best friend and I needed you to kn..." Remus didn't even get to finish what he was trying to say, because before he finished that sentence, there were a pair of lips pressed firmly against his.

"Padfoot? What're doing?" Remus murmured against his best friends lips.

"Moony? Shut your god damned mouth and kiss me."

And with that Sirius pushed back onto Remus' mouth, pressing his tongue against the tongue of his partner. Sirius was feeling bold tonight, this was evident with the way he was dominating Remus, pushing him against the wall, the dark haired wizard bit his counterpart's lip.

Sirius pulled back for air, and as he looked at the face of his friend, he noticed his eyes were glowing. This was something that only happened on the full moon. "Moony, your eyes are glowing." Sirius breathed out quietly. He loved his best friend, more than anything else, and seeing him like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Remus was strong, and used this strength against Sirius. Putting his hands at his waist, Remus gripped tightly to his friend and used excessive force to press him against the wall. The light haired teen continued to ravish the other's mouth, and was now grinding rapidly into Sirius' hip.

Remus felt Sirius' erection pressing into him, and this made it almost impossible to control himself. Remus took off his robes, and Sirius followed soon after. The pair continued to strip until they were left in nothing but their underwear. Remus dropped to his knees and mouthed at Sirius' cock through his underwear, the dark haired teen calling out in pleasure.

"Just take them the fuck off Lupin, or I swear to Merlin I'll do it myself."

Remus didn't even have the control to take off Sirius' underwear like a human, instead grabbing them at the side and ripping them open. Remus took Sirius' length into his mouth and began sucking, swirling his tongue across the tip where the gathering liquid pooled into his mouth.

"Remus! Stop! If you don't stop I'm going to...nuughhhhhh". Whatever Sirius was trying to say was lost in the frenzy of teenage hormones, Remus letting off with a noisy pop.

The taller of the two wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and began to pump Sirius in earnest.

"I want you to fuck me." Sirius looked down on his friend, completely deadpanned and sweating.

"Sirius, I can't do that."

"Why the fuck not?" Sirius looked at Remus, clearly annoyed.

"It's too hard to explain." Remus tried to lose the conversation by putting his mouth back on Sirius' throbbing cock, but Sirius wouldn't allow it.

"I mean it Moony, I want you to fuck me, right now."

"Sirius, I can't. Please just leave it at that."

"Why can't you fuck me? Is it because of what you are? You know I don't have a problem with that Moony." Remus looked grief-stricken at his friend, and with a stony expression moved away from Sirius.

"I don't see why you can't fuck me. Is it because you're a virgin? Because I'm a...."

"It has nothing to do with my virginity Sirius, for fuck's sake! Just leave it alone!"

"You like me don't you?" By now Sirius was going soft, his dick below half mast.

"Padfoot, I like you alot more than you realise. That's why I can't."

"That makes no sense."

"It's because, me being what I am, if I am with someone who I have _feelings_ for, the wolf sees them as their mate." Remus started quietly. "I can't sleep with you, because then it will only be you, for the rest of my life."

"So you don't want me?" Sirius queried quietly.

"That's not it at all Sirius, I want you. I'd happily have you for the rest of my life."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want that for you. You shouldn't have to spend the rest of your life having your heart and body only being shared by one other person, and that person being a beast." Remus replied, his monotonous voice indicated no emotion, but Sirius didn't need to hear his emotions, he could see them in his eyes.

"Moony, I like you, I always will. I have for a very long time and I doubt that's going to change." The sincerity in Sirius' tone was overwhelming Remus, who at last, had lost his will to resist Sirius.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay."  
> This one word was enough to make Sirius shiver in anticipation. As the dark hared boy looked in to the eyes of his friend, he saw something there that wasn't completely human. It was the wolf, wild and volatile, Remus was obviously having trouble maintaining the small shred of control he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here it is, the final chapter! Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! I appreciate all the support!  
> Please let me know your thoughts below, and anything you liked/disliked about it and how I could improve my writing and/or the story!  
> Speaking of which, do you guys think I should make a sequel? I am planning on it, but depending on whether people enjoyed this will influence my choice, thanks! :)

Chapter Three

"Okay."

This one word was enough to make Sirius shiver in anticipation. As the dark hared boy looked in to the eyes of his friend, he saw something there that wasn't completely human. It was the wolf, wild and volatile, Remus was obviously having trouble maintaining the small shred of control he had.

"You have to promise me though Sirius, you need to be sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And this is true, Sirius, who was sure of nearly everything, but never of anything as much as this.

Sirius gave Remus a curt nod, and once again Sirius' lips were covered by his friends. This time, it was much gentler than before. Remus laid Sirius gently to the floor, almost as though he was some virginal maiden. "You don't need to be so gentle Remus, I'm not a girl." Remus' reply to this was to suck lightly on Sirius' neck.

Sirius gripped on to Remus' naked back, feeling his muscles shifting beneath his fingers. Remus began to kiss down Sirius' chest, around his nipple all while giving his ass a soft squeeze. Sirius moaned at the touch, hands curling into Remus' soft, light coloured hair.

"Ugh, Moony... What're you doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Pads."

Remus continued to stimulate all parts of Sirius' body, paying attention to every detail. Sirius was running his hands over every available surface to his love's skin, memorising every scar, every freckle and mole.

Remus started into Sirius grey eyes, and never in his life had he seen so much emotion conveyed in the boys eyes. Love, happiness, worry and even fear.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Remus asked shyly, which probably seemed ridiculous seeing as they're literally lying against each other, completely starkers.

"I could never be afraid of you, Rem."

The use of the nickname made Remus' heart soar, and he felt his wolf sigh contentedly within himself, obviously pleased Remus' choice of a mate.

_Well I'd bloody hope it would, seeing as it was the wolf's stupid fascination with the young man that drew him to Sirius in the first place._

Now that both of the teenagers had removed all of their clothing - including socks - they began to explore each other in ways they hadn't had the chance to before. Sirius particularly loved Remus' back, he loved feeling the strength in his shoulder blades. Remus loved kissing all parts of Sirius' chest, which he did for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Remus got to the point where he was hard as a rock, and hardly able to with-hold himself any longer, he looked Sirius deep into his eyes, "Are you ready?"

Sirius let out a determined nod, and Remus sat up, grabbed Sirius under his legs, and lifted his ass into the air. For a second Sirius' heart beat sped up and his muscles tensed, Remus knew those were tell-tale signs of fear.

"Sirius, please. If you're afraid tell me. We don't need to do this."

"I'm not afraid."

"Don't lie to me Sirius, I can sense it."

"I'm not afraid of you Remus." Sirius rolled his eyes and put his arm across his face. "I'm nervous that's all. It's not every day you lose your virginity and I'm just ner..."

"You're a virgin?" Remus interrupted.

Sirius glanced up at his partner, furious glint in his eye. "So fucking what? I'm a 17 year old virgin, who cares? Is that going to be a problem now? You don't want to fuck a virgin, are we too emotional?" Remus was astounded at the reaction he got from Sirius.

"No, you bloody git. I just didn't know, there was always those girls, every week you had a different one. How was I supposed to know any different?"

"I never slept with one, I got close with a few, but every time I nearly did I couldn't help but think is she the one? I know it sounds ridiculous, but I wanted it to be special. I couldn't do it." Sirius almost looked ashamed to admit that fact. Remus considered him for a moment.

"I'm glad nobody ever laid a hand on you."

Sirius' heart leapt into his throat at that statement. A smile played at the boys lips, slightly shy at the impending act, slightly smug about the effect he was having on Remus, yet despite all of this, his mate's smile was 100% Sirius Black.

Remus gave one more look up at Sirius' face, as if for confirmation. Whatever he saw there must've answered whatever Remus was asking, because within ten seconds he had Sirius lying on his back and a finger soaking wet and buried two knuckles deep inside of the young man.

Sirius was so obviously unfamiliar with the feeling, he began to tense his muscles. This made it incredibly hard to add another finger, so Remus had to kiss the stress out of Sirius until he was calm enough to be stretched a bit further.

"Come on Pads, not much more now." Remus whispered into Sirius' ear, pressing soft kisses into the other's temple.

The two fingers were now moving at a constant pace inside Sirius, Remus occasionally bending his fingers in just the right place, rubbing against Sirius' prostate and causing him to call out. Remus added a third finger, continuing to pump them slowly into Sirius.

"If you don't do something soon Moony, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Remus took this as an indication that Sirius was ready. He carefully removed his fingers, and spitting on his palm he stroked his length enough times to cover it. Pressing a kiss to Sirius' collar bone, he began to slowly push past the tight ring of muscle. Sirius let out a broken and breathy gasp, whether from pleasure, pain or a mixture of both, Remus was unsure.

"Are you okay?" Sirius' eyes were closed tightly, rather than saying anything in response, he simply nodded his head. When Remus finally bottomed out, he sat still for  moment, allowing Sirius to grow accustomed to the feeling.

"Can I move?"

"Slowly, just go slow... please." Remus did what Sirius asked, thrusting shallowly and at a painfully slow pace. Before long, however, Sirius began to react to Remus, his enjoyment and comfort obviously improving. The black haired teen began to meet Remus thrust for thrust, and when Remus touched against Sirius' prostate, he released an incredibly loud moan.

"Do that again Moony, or so help me..."

Remus did as best as he could to follow through, thrusting as deep as possible inside of his friend, and seeing that Sirius' cock was back to full mast and begging for attention, he wrapped a fist firmly around the length, pumping up and down in time with his movements.

The two boys, so overwhelmed by their ministrations, lasted no more than a minute after that, both getting their release within five seconds of each other. Completely exhausted, Remus pulled himself  out of Sirius, and rolled onto his back next to his mate. Sirius turned Remus onto his other side to face the wall, and began to spoon him.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon? I'm taller."

"I like your back." Remus turned his head at Sirius, and smiled fondly. The boys wrapped themselves up in each other, and fell asleep.

 

~

 

James was sure his friends were down here. Everywhere else he'd looked, they were nowhere to be seen. He'd known Sirius wanted to explore the vast area below the castle, accessible through the tunnel and large wooden door hidden in the forbidden forest. It was the only place inside of the old castle where they hadn't yet ventured, and James suspected his best friend was going to go ahead and do it without him.

As James arrived at the large wooden door, he muttered a quiet unlocking charm, the heavy door opening and allowing him inside.

As he stepped over the entry way, he stared around him in amazement. A large hall, even larger than the great hall, greeted him. As he began to walk down towards the end of the room, looking for any evidence of Sirius, the torches lit up one by one when he walked past them.

Once James had reached the end of the magnificent space, a small door appeared to him. _Would Sirius be in there?_ When James unlocked the door, the sight he witnessed was the last thing he expected.

There was Sirius, sleeping, naked and lying on the floor, wrapped around an equally naked and sleeping Remus. James let out a yelp, and woke both of the boys.

"James? James! What are you doing here!?" Sirius cried in a rush.

All three boys were intensely staring at one another, and surprising everyone - including himself - James broke into a laughing fit.

"I knew it!" James continued to laugh exasperatedly, all the while Sirius and Remus sharing equally confused looks. "Alright mates, I'm going to leave you to get back in your pants. Hurry up now, breakfast starts in half an hour!" James shook his head to himself and practically skipped out of the vast and spacious hall. "Your wand are out here by the way, feel free to grab them when you leave!"

 

Fin

 

~


End file.
